


Spillage From One Of A Thousand Tiny Cuts

by sarasa_cat



Series: Even the Littlest Monsters - Tidbits [3]
Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Sexism, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasa_cat/pseuds/sarasa_cat
Summary: The problem was not within her. The problem was endemic within the environment.





	Spillage From One Of A Thousand Tiny Cuts

During a meeting at HQ, Lucrecia’s question was brushed off as irrelevant. Yet, twelve minutes later, some man raised the exact same question and not only did he receive a detailed response, he was praised for his intelligence and foresight.

Later, Lucrecia complained to Gast.

“You need to assert yourself. Be confident. Believe in yourself!” Gast said this as if the solution was as simple as standing while taking a piss.

She schooled her expression and asked, “Do you want coffee? I’ll make a fresh pot.”

Twelve minutes later she stirred cream, sugar, and a powdered laxative into Gast’s cup.


End file.
